Things like this only happen to Kagome
by Folli
Summary: New place, new town, new hopes, new hell. InuKag


AN: New story and a new...well I dunno. Anyway this is only my second time writing a fanfic, so go easy on me (. ANYWAY I am just writing random stories and this is pointless.........so ill just stop...talking.... Ah one last thing. I know it may be a little short but.........tough........ heh  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (though it would be cool if I did) or his friends, which includes the cat. Its cute ^_^  
  
Things like this only happen to Kagome  
  
Newly found Hell  
  
"Hi I'm here for the youth program. I'm not sure what it is called, I just moved here."  
  
"And what is your name?"  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"I'm sorry, you're not on any of our lists."  
  
"Wha? I'm not?"  
  
"No, your name is not here. Are you sure you signed up?"  
  
"Yes I remember signing up. It's not there at all?"  
  
"No mam', I don't see it."  
  
"Could you check one more time please?" Kagome looked around nervously.  
  
"No, it nowhere here. I'm sorry, but you'll have to move out of the way. Other people are waiting to be served"  
  
"Oh yes, of course"  
  
Kagome quietly collected her papers and walked to the bench, slumping down on it. Why me? I always seem to have the best of luck. She looked blankly at the papers. 'Youth programs: Great Explorers, Puddle Poodles.... What kind of names are these?? Welcome to corny town' she thought roughly. Minutes went by, and Kagome was soon found circling random names just for the hell of it. 'Shit! Mom is gonna kill me if I'm not there when the moving trucks arrive.' By looking down on her empty wrist, she realized that she didn't have a watch.  
  
"Excuse me" she was ignored "Excuse Me. Sir?" She tapped the man on the shoulder, and was soon staring at a boy with a hat covering his eyes.  
  
"Um, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"I no speak language," he said in a foreign sounding voice. Almost fake.........  
  
He turned back to the person he was sitting with. "Dude, lets go get lunch, I'm starved"  
  
Kagome stared open mouthed. He boy got up and flashed a smirk at Kagome as he walked away. 'What was with that hair? I'm not surprised if the new style around here. Seems weird enough to be....' she trailed off as she saw an ice cream parlous across the street. 'Yay! Finally somewhere to go....' And then sighed as she saw the closed sign on the door.  
  
'This going to be a FUN summer.......' She sighed and walked up, handing in her paper to the lady at the front of the desk.  
  
"Thank you miss. Oh........." the lady said after reading it for about 5 seconds "The youth program that you wrote down is full. No more spots."  
  
'Big surprise there'  
  
"Do you recommend any programs that I should........."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in line. You are not the only customer."  
  
A few faint "yeah!" and "get to the back of the line" could be heard, but soon died out as Kagome walked stormily to the end of the line. 5 minutes...half an hour... the line seemed to keep getting longer as time went by. No one appeared to be moving at all. Finally, she was the next person to be served. If it wasn't for the old lady asking for a bagel who looked like she was blind as well as deaf because she didn't seem to be listening to the clerk trying to shoo her out the door. 10 minutes and two security guards later, Kagome reached the front of the line. With the "help" of the clerk (pretty much the pointing of groups, and never ending blabbing) Kagome finally found a camp that she could go to. It seemed fun enough. A lake, forest, cool counselors, (well that's at least what the photos showed) and it was co-ed, so she had a good chance of meeting new people. After muttering thanks to the not-so-helpful lady, Kagome turned and walked out of her newly found hellhole.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking, Kagome found herself quite lost in the new city.  
  
"Awww Crap" she said, looking around trying to find a familiar street. It was already getting dark, and she didn't want to be stuck wandering the streets at night all alone, Especially here. She would probably mugged by the muffin man.  
  
-00-  
  
"Hey man, what program are you going for this summer?"  
  
"Dude.........you mean I actually have a choice? Feh," His friend snickered at the question, "I think I'm going to that camp thing.........camp Nakama or something like that. Probably just a camp for little shitty rich teens. Nobody there I'll know." He walked further down the street.  
  
"Heh. At least there will be one person you know going, I think I'm going there too this summer. And just think about all the lovely..........."  
  
"Letch. You're such a letch Miroku." A new voice entered the conversation.  
  
"She's right Miroku,"  
  
"Why is everyone against me today? WHY?" The girl smacked him behind the head, knocking him onto the floor, and turned to the other guy.  
  
"So, you're going to Nakama too?" He nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well then, that's just great. I'll be stuck with a letch and a moron all summer."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a moron Sango!"  
  
"Sure you're not, Inuyasha. I believe you."  
  
-00-  
  
"Kagome! Where were you? You were supposed to help out with the moving, nearly an hour and a half ago!"  
  
"Gomen, mom. The program I registered for lost my name and then I had to register for another. Bad time."  
  
"It's okay dear. So which program did you end up signing up for today?" Her mother asked, cleaning and putting away some dishes.  
  
"A camp.........camp Nak.... Ill think of it. Aside from the name, it seems okay, but I'll be gone for almost the whole summer."  
  
"Just think, maybe some of you're little friends from Tokyo will be there too! Wouldn't that be great?"  
  
"Just great........."She mumbled under her breath. "I don't think they're really the type to get a job mom,"  
  
"Oh well, I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends at the camp." Kagome walked upstairs towards her room.  
  
'Maybe I'll get some peace there..........'  
  
-00-  
  
"Inuyasha, get you're lazy ass up." Sesshomaru said, knocking on his half brother's door. It was 9:00 am and he still hadn't gotten up. He would be late for totur- um...school  
  
"Gurglesnrzx........."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. Why did he always have to be the one waking his brother up? Life just isn't fair... "Inuyasha!" There was one more thing he had to try...  
  
"Inuyasha! Kikyo's coming!" Sesshomaru yelled, waiting for the reaction.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! HIDE MMEEEEE!" Inuyasha ran around the room, looking for a suitable place to hide.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed at the pity of his brother. He had just found a new way to wake Inuyasha up in the morning.... "You have school today. Have fun." He walked off, before Inuyasha could reply or throw anything at him.  
  
"Wait... so she's not here?" 


End file.
